<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Compares to You by lovelyairi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094504">Nobody Compares to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi'>lovelyairi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mood/Experimental [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Exes, Glory Hole, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Read with care, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, drink responsibly, it's nothing too intense but soo isn't always in the best mindset, this one is a little angst y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo sees a face he thought he wouldn't ever see again<br/>Or did he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mood/Experimental [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody Compares to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very much inspired by the song 'Nobody Compares to You' by Gryffin Ft. Katie Pearlman<br/>This is one of my favourite songs ever, I just love how emotional and raw it sounds<br/>So beautiful<br/>Anyway, I noticed I tend to write more angst when I'm in school aha, this is my way of coping with it all<br/>I don't like school very much<br/>I'm a bit off lately, take care everyone. I don't know when the second part will be up but it'll be before the year ends I hope<br/>- Airi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, are you ready yet?” he lifts his head from his bed at the sound of his name and his roommate's head pops into his open doorway seconds later. Baekhyun frowns upon seeing that he hadn’t moved since the last time he checked up on him but Kyungsoo really couldn’t care less. He was running on solely caffeine at this point and he was feeling the crash of it all. Baekhyun doesn’t seem sorry or concerned at all and Kyungsoo kind of appreciates that in a weird way. His body is rooted to his bed at this point and if Baekhyun wanted him to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to have to work for it. Kyungsoo could vaguely remember Baekhyun saying something about how they were going to a bar tonight but Kyungsoo had drowned that out with an impromptu nap while Baekhyun performed in the shower. The apartment walls were not meant to block out sound that was for sure and Kyungsoo could still hear the ring of Baekhyun’s high notes in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go and enjoy yourself while I become one with my bed? Baekhyun I’ve been-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Staying up for the past two nights finishing my essay that I barely managed to submit</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, I know. Trust me I know. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> also told you to manage your time better,” Baekhyun says with a frown. His hair was fluffy from the hairdryer and he was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt that had a slight satin sheen to it. There was a pair of white jeans sticking to his legs and he didn’t have any makeup on. Baekhyun looked casual but not sloppy, it’d been awhile since he’d seen him dressed this way. Baekhyun was usually dressed like a complete slob or the lead singer in a rock band, there was no in betweens. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow upon seeing Kyungsoo blatantly checking him out and he clears his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” he says and Baekhyun flashes him a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks babe, I try. Now come on, let’s get you out of bed. It’s been a long week and we both need to unwind a bit,” Kyungsoo lifts his arm when Baekhyun approaches and he takes hold of his outstretched hands before he groans and relies on Baekhyun’s strength to lift him up. Kyungsoo sits for a bit before he gets out of bed with Baekhyun’s help once more. He goes to the washroom to freshen up a bit and after washing his face he returns to his room to see that Baekhyun has laid out an outfit for him. It seems simple enough, a black v neck t shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. According to Baekhyun it wasn’t like they’d be meeting anyone there or anything like that and Kyungsoo could take a chill night out in a bar with Baekhyun. Only Baekhyun knew him well enough to not get offended at his sleep deprived self after all. Kyungsoo gets dressed and he puts on a pair of socks before grabbing his wallet. He follows Baekhyun out of his room and into the living room before they put on their shoes at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few drinks okay? We still have rent to pay this month and I am not dragging your ass home,”  Kyungsoo warns him when he turns around and Baekhyun is casually staring at his butt. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Baekhyun does as well however his eye roll was much more trained than Kyungsoo’s was. They both turn off the living room light before stepping outside and Baekhyun locks the door before he links his arm with Kyungsoo’s and the two make their way to the elevator. They both lived in a small apartment building and they were on the 3rd floor but taking the stairs at night was not an option for either of them. Kyungsoo was an avid horror movie watcher and Baekhyun hated them but since he got scared watching them alone he always made his friend join him. Those nights usually ended up with them sharing Baekhyun’s queen sized bed for a few nights. Not that either of them minded, the company was always appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a bad day at work today?” Kyungsoo asks as they wait at a crosswalk and Baekhyun hums for a second. Baekhyun looks forward when Kyungsoo glances at him and suddenly his friend seems so far away. Baekhyun has been his friend since high school. They were seated in alphabetical order and the only person with a C last name wasn’t there so was it fate? Baekhyun liked to say it was. Kyungsoo has been by his side ever since and at first he was questioning it, now, he didn’t want to be without him. Baekhyun was there during his first attempt at college and he was here during his third. Unlike Baekhyun who found his calling at an early age which was a Hapkido instructor, Kyungsoo didn’t have the same luxury. He was a man of many hobbies but neither of them were… career worthy. Kyungsoo didn’t want to blend his personal hobbies into his professional life and so he dropped out of Accounting, he finished Massage Therapy but didn’t enjoy the field and now he was back in school for Interior Design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really a bad day, but it wasn’t a good day either,” Baekhyun says honestly and Kyungsoo holds him a little closer in comfort. The two cross the street together and Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for now. Baekhyun probably just wanted to forget about it for now and he would tell him about it tomorrow. That was usually how their friendship worked. Kyungsoo himself was the type who had to share his thoughts and feelings immediately, whereas Baekhyun needed to let them process before he could. Baekhyun mainly taught children and so Kyungsoo assumed that there was nothing wrong in that department. But he has mentioned a particular single father that has caught his attention recently. They walk a few blocks before reaching a very familiar bar. It was one that they both frequented quite often since it was so close to home and had pretty good nightly deals. Once they enter Kyungsoo is immediately rewarded with the warmth wafting from the furnace. He and Baekhyun immediately make their way over to the bar and they both take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo makes it a habit not to look around but tonight he does. The atmosphere in this bar was always something he found himself comfortable in. It was surrounded by colleges and so it was usually frequented by students. The bar itself wasn’t the biggest space and it had a few pool tables for people to entertain themselves with. There was also a television above the bar itself but that was about it. The walls were covered in framed photos and the lighting was warm, it was a comfortable place. There were also a number of dark corners ripe for any people who felt like getting a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each other. The restrooms were down a flight of stairs, which didn’t seem like a smart choice whenever alcohol was involved but then again, Kyungsoo never actually went to the restroom. He was a, </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer until we manage to get home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, type of guy. Baekhyun flags down the bartender who was wiping down the counter on the other side and Kyungsoo smiles at the familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to my favourite customers! Would you like your usuals? A long island iced tea for Baekhyun and a black russian for Kyungsoo?” the bartender’s lips curl up into a warm smile and Kyungsoo unconsciously shares that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that to everyone Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says with a friendly roll of his eyes, having heard that line multiple times before from the bartender. Baekhyun on the other hand is looking at the small menu on the counter even though he’s bound to order the same thing he does every time. Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of long island iced teas but he did know a lot of different alcohol went into them and he wasn’t the type to spend money on multiple drinks when one could do everything he needed it to do. Kyungsoo was a, sip on one drink all night, kind of guy and he enjoyed the coffee kick from a black russian. Jongdae is already building their drinks despite them not having verbally confirmed their orders yet and Kyungsoo can’t keep his eyes off of the way Jongdae moves. He doesn’t grab bottles the way you normally would, that wouldn’t make him any extra money every night. Jongdae moves swiftly and without hesitation, not even looking at the bottles as he grabs them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it a bit stronger for me tonight Dae, I don’t plan on buying a second drink. If you know what I mean,” Baekhyun says with a tight lipped smile and Jongdae immediately nods his head. Kyungsoo glances at his friend with worry but he knows not to patronize him when he needs it. He would just have to monitor Baekhyun closely tonight, at least it wasn’t a club they were in. Baekhyun plus alcohol and clubs wasn’t usually a good idea and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to control him on his own. That was when having a group of friends to go with was ideal. Not that either of them had any kind of group like that. Jongdae sets their drinks down in front of them and Kyungsoo takes a sip immediately, grimacing at the taste of alcohol. Jongdae smiles at him and he winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I topped up yours too, double shots so you don’t have to order another,” Jongdae says and Kyungsoo shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still charged me for both right?” they might be familiar with each other but their relationship if one could even call it that was purely professional, a bartender and their returning customer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only charged you for a double shot, not a second drink. Let loose tonight you two, I’ll take care of you,” Jongdae says with a genuine smile and Kyungsoo is thankful. Jongdae is soon called away by another customer at the other end of the bar and Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun in his stool, watching as his friend bitterly sips his drink. He’s going a little too fast though and Kyungsoo pats his shoulder to slow him down a little. Baekhyun does indeed slow down but his lips don’t ever leave his straw so Kyungsoo doesn’t really feel accomplished in any way. Kyungsoo takes another long sip of his drink, which was filled to the brim and with less ice than usual so he wondered just how much Jongdae gave him. The chime of the front door rings loudly as the song playing faintly in the background changes and Kyungsoo lifts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! Take a seat anywhere and come up to the bar when you’re ready!” Jongdae’s loud voice rings through the bar and Kyungsoo smirks at him when he comes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you never greet us like that,” Baekhyun mutters, his words already a little slurred. Kyungsoo laughs and Jongdae shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are regulars, plus, these guys are cute,” Jongdae lifts his eyebrows and Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun practically spins his chair around, not subtle in the slightest. Kyungsoo can’t help but follow suit, a little more casual than Baekhyun did but shameless nonetheless. It was a group of about three guys that had just entered. Kyungsoo can see that they’re all good looking and as he nonchalantly scans their faces that’s when he sees him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers under his breath and he’s thankful no one seemed to hear him. Kyungsoo avoids his gaze before it can meet his own and he turns his head away. Could it really be Jongin? Or was it just someone who looked like him? Suddenly Kyungsoo is completely consumed by memories of sweet nothings whispered into his ear, soft kisses on his nose and lips to wake him from his slumber, warm hands in his own as they walked through the streets, careful to take the back alleys so that no one would see them. Kyungsoo can feel his stomach churning and he turns around quickly, his knees knocking Baekhyun’s from the sheer speed. Baekhyun, despite being a lightweight, could immediately sense that something was wrong but Kyungsoo doesn’t pay attention to him. He wraps his hand around his glass and tilts his head back as he chugs the rest of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa Kyungsoo! What the hell-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the washroom,” Kyungsoo cuts Baekhyun off and he gets steps down from his stool. Baekhyun’s hand is on his shoulder in a heartbeat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washroom? But you never go to the washroom-” Kyungsoo doesn’t listen to the rest of his sentence, rushing towards the restroom staircase as quickly as he can. The alcohol is burning hot in his stomach and it was spreading to the rest of his body fast, if he didn’t make it to the restroom now he’d be falling down the stairs to get there. Kyungsoo nearly runs into a pair doing something in the corner as he does but he keeps his focus on the restroom door, entering the Men’s room as soon as he can. There’s a weird scent that reaches his nose as soon as he opens the door but he’s relieved to see that no one was inside. The restroom has about 5 stalls that are painted red and the tiled floors are pretty clean. The fluorescent light is a bit dim but at least they’re not flickering. The air smells stale, a faint mixture of piss and air freshener. Kyungsoo enters the last stall by the wall and he shuts the door, going against his better judgement and sitting on the toilet seat that he kicks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a face that Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting to see again. A face that he was only able to forget by completing suppressing and denying those feelings. Kyungsoo had been completely ruined when Jongin left. There was a void that couldn’t be filled no matter how hard he tried and he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No one was good enough. Nobody compared to Jongin. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as the restroom door squeaks open and he wraps his arms around himself. Everything that he’d thought he was over was coming back to him. So many years had passed by since Jongin had left and Kyungsoo had done everything he could to put everything behind him. It was all held together by a sad excuse of a wall built by cardboard and tape and now everything was coming down around him. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as the stall next to his is occupied and he sighs, his hands on his head. It couldn’t have been Jongin. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He left</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin had been virtually perfect. Kyungsoo had fallen for him terribly hard in a matter of seconds. At first it had been mere infatuation because Jongin had been the most handsome person he had ever seen. But when he saw his smile and heard his laugh he was in too deep. Being with Jongin was the happiest time of his life. It was something he never knew he could experience, love. Being in love. It was terrifying how quickly his world revolved around Jongin and how Jongin was all he could think of. He was in love and he was loved, nothing felt better than that. It was a dangerous feeling that was so addictive yet not as satisfying with anyone else. Kyungsoo dated after Jongin, it took him a year before he could but he did. However, no one kissed him like Jongin did. No one talked to him and listened to him the way Jongin did. No one fucked him like Jongin did. Kyungsoo feels something deeply familiar churning in his stomach and he hates how suddenly everything he tried didn’t matter. All of that time he took trying to put himself back together only for it to fall apart the moment he laid eyes on Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small knock pulls him out of his thoughts and Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide as he turns to the stall next to him. Kyungsoo pauses when he sees a hole cut out in the stall. He’d heard of these before, gloryholes and such but he never expected to actually see one. Not that he ever went to the public restrooms at bars or clubs anyways. Kyungsoo reads over the scribbled “rules” that are written in purple pen on the red stall and he squints, cursing at the person who even decided to write them in purple of all things. One knock, for interest, two knocks in acceptance, two again for top and three for bottom. Kyungsoo swallows hard as the knock from earlier still rings loudly in his ears. The restroom is pretty quiet save for the gentle radio playing from upstairs and he doesn’t know what to do. Kyungsoo wasn’t the most wild person but he wasn’t necessarily prude either, especially not after Jongin left. He tried everything to fill that void that he left. Kyungsoo listens to the alcohol heating his blood and goes against his better judgement, knocking twice then thrice on the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another two knocks in return before there’s the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Kyungsoo’s heart begins racing at the following sound of a wrapper and he looks around the stall nervously, seeing a bottle of half used lube next to him. Without thinking twice Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he ignores the gut feeling in his stomach, that this wouldn’t change anything and that he would only be thinking about Jongin again. But… would that be so bad? This was a stranger but it was different from a one night stand. There was no real intimacy here. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to ask to be taken doggy style so that he could visualize someone else and he wouldn’t have to live with that guilt when he woke in the middle of the night to leave. This was just sex. Raw sex, not literally but metaphorically. This wasn’t for intimacy it was just to fill the desires they had as human beings. And so when Kyungsoo sees a cock being pushed through the hole in the stall, he doesn’t think twice as he gets onto his knees and suckles the wrapped tip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fall closed in a second and he sighs in comfort, enjoying the heavy feeling in his mouth, the taste of a condom was pretty familiar as well. Kyungsoo wraps his hand around the shaft and he strokes it slowly as he plays with the tip. There’s a small grunt on the other side and he lets go to pull down his pants with one hand, popping open the lube with the other and squirting a supple amount onto his fingers. Kyungsoo reaches back and he starts with two fingers, not wanting to wait. Baekhyun was waiting for him and he didn’t want his friend to come down looking for him, only to walk in on something he probably didn’t want to see. Kyungsoo takes in the cock further, the sheer girth reminding him of a memory he always tried to repress. He stretches himself carelessly and he doesn’t care about the burn, all he needs is something to replace this heavy feeling in his chest. Kyungsoo sinks down until the cock is stretching his throat and he chokes before pulling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo stands up and he turns around, before he gently taps the stranger’s cock, hoping he would get the idea. Thankfully the stranger does and he pulls his cock out of the hole, Kyungsoo licks his lips and he spreads his ass cheeks before pressing it against the gloryhole. His eyes are closed as he feels the heated tip of the stranger's cock pushing into him and they both groan as he slowly feeds his gifted cock into Kyungsoo’s hole. It takes all of his willpower not to pull away because the size was not something he was used to taking anymore, he hated how the stranger’s curved cock reminded him of Jongin. He used to always worship it, loving the way it curled it up onto his abdomen, how it curled and hit all of the right spots inside of him. Kyungsoo takes a moment to adjust once the stranger is to the hilt, well as close as he can be with a bathroom stall between them and Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder, seeing how the stranger was holding the top of the stall with two hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To signal that he was ready to be fucked, Kyungsoo pushes his ass against the stranger best as he can. It comes in an instant, the overwhelming pleasure mixed with slight discomfort as the stranger drives his cock deep into him. Kyungsoo gasps at the harsh pace and he smiles unconsciously, glad that the stranger knew that this is what he wanted. The way the stranger inside of his walls feels all too familiar and Kyungsoo allows his imagination to take flight for once. Behind his closed eyes he feels Jongin behind him, he’s missing the feeling of those strong hands holding his hips but that was okay, the curve of his cock and the thrusts angled so perfectly against his prostate are enough. Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open when his prostate is stimulated and he moans, his thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself up. His untouched cock is swinging at the impact coming through the stall doors and Kyungsoo can feel tears running down his cheeks, he won’t last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” he whispers and almost bites his tongue when the pace grows even harder. There was something on the stranger’s mind. Possibly he was visualizing someone else on the other side of the stall as well. Kyungsoo could feel it. It was more than just a mindless chase for release. Kyungsoo clenches around the stranger’s cock as he’s relentlessly pounded and he gasps as he cums untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin!” he moans and covers his mouth in shock, his eyes shutting as he rides out his orgasm. The stranger’s cock twitches inside of him, soft moans and grunts escaping his lips as he cums into the condom. Kyungsoo pulls away first, catching his breath as he places his hand on the wall, trying to stand up straight because no way in hell was his bare skin touching anything in this restroom. Kyungsoo suddenly feels disgusting and he can’t stop the tears coming down his face. He felt dirty. It felt great in the moment but afterwards? Just another empty reminder that nobody would compare to Jongin. Kyungsoo could usually control himself. He never spoke of his ex’s name when he had sex with others, maybe he let his imagination go too far this time. Kyungsoo wipes himself down with the surprisingly soft toilet paper and he half heartedly cleans his cum roped on the wall before flushing the paper down the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave first, thanks,” Kyungsoo mutters and he exits the stall. Truthfully, he didn’t know too much about how these things worked but he knew that one would leave after the other to keep the anonymity. Kyungsoo goes over to the sink and he washes his hands, his lip between his teeth as he does. He can still feel overwhelming emotions welling up inside of him and he needs to get Baekhyun quickly so they can go home. The stall behind him opens and Kyungsoo keeps his head down, internally freaking out about how this stranger clearly didn’t know the rules to gloryholes. Kyungsoo washes his hands aggressively and he avoids looking in the mirror, he didn’t want to ruin the illusion he’d created for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo,” all of his movement ceases immediately and he doesn’t lift his head. Kyungsoo’s eyes meet a very familiar pair in the mirror and he turns off the tap before whirling around. Kyungsoo feels like throwing up when he sees his ex standing across from him. No doubt that Jongin had come out of the stall beside his and considering there wasn’t anyone else in the restroom he couldn’t have had sex with anyone else. Jongin doesn’t look away from him. But then again, he never did. If there was something Kyungsoo learned upon meeting him the first time, Jongin didn’t ever back down from eye contact, not like Kyungsoo did. His gaze was intense as always. Last Kyungsoo saw him, he was thinner, lean and more boyish with longer messy hair that was always styled up with gel. The Jongin standing in front of him right now looks like a man. His body is more toned and muscular, his hair still quite long but softer, dyed an ash grey, his fringe is styled into a soft comma that brushes along his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, you okay babe? What’s taking you so damn long?” The restroom door bursts open and Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun stumble in. Baekhyun, despite looking like he’s about two steps from passing out notices the tension in the room along with the undeniable stench of sex. He looks at Kyungsoo first before glancing over at Jongin and it seems like he wants to tease at first but seeing Kyungsoo’s fearful expression he holds his tongue. His face immediately morphs into concern but before Baekhyun can say anything Kyungsoo practically tackles him and pulls him out of the restroom and up the stairs. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything when Kyungsoo hands his card over to Jongdae and as soon as they’ve paid they’re both leaving the bar. Kyungsoo ignores the way one of the guys who’d arrived with Jongin looks at him. Kyungsoo is dragging Baekhyun back to their shared apartment at this point and Baekhyun stops, tugging on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, what’s going on?” Baekhyun’s tone is gentle and Kyungsoo can’t look at him. His eyes are darting everywhere but his friend and Baekhyun exhales deeply before pulling him into a hug. Kyungsoo holds him immediately and he buries his face into his friend’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay babe, we’re going to go home and wash up then we’re going to cuddle in your bed okay? I popped a spring in mine the other day and it’s kind of uncomfortable on one side. Sounds good?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s shirt and the two make their way back home hand in hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Initially this was going to be a one shot but I decided to split it up<br/>Take care everyone &lt;3<br/>- Airi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>